The Pacific Ovarian Cancer Research Consortium (POCRC) is a consortium of five non-profit organizations led by the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC), including the University of Washington (UW), Swedish Medical Center (SMC), Pacific Northwest Research Institute (PNRI), and Cedars Sinai Medical Center (CSMC). POCRC consists of a group of dedicated and enthusiastic scientists from a variety of disciplines who have come together to address the issues that we view as most critical in controlling ovarian cancer. We have identified five areas where opportunities exist for us to make a difference. The first is the identification and elucidation of the function of the genes that mediate chemo-resistance (Project 1). The second is the development of methods to create nucleic acid vaccines to be used eventually in ovarian cancer prevention (Project 2). The third is development of tools to estimate ovarian risk to support the screening and prevention trials that will be required to demonstrate the efficacy of interventions to reduce incidence and mortality from ovarian cancer (Project 3). The fourth is the development of statistical methods for selecting ovarian cancer markers to be included in a screening panel, and for tailoring the use of the panel to the individual woman to improve the efficacy and cost-effectiveness of screening (Project 4). The fifth is performance of a definitive study to demonstrate the efficacy or lack thereof of a facilitated group counseling intervention designed to improve advanced ovarian cancer patients' quality of life (Project 5). The overall challenge of the program is to maintain a high level of interaction among scientists and rapidly communicate novel discoveries throughout the group. A Leadership Core will act as the foundation for scientific interaction, direction, mentoring, and program development. A Clinical Core will provide coordinate and comprehensive procedures for working with physicians to identify eligible women for enrollment in various research studies and activities in the SPORE and interact with the physicians to identify eligible women for enrollment in various research studies and activities in the SPORE and interact with the physicians and health care providers in Washington State to translate the research findings back to the community. A Specimen Core will collect, manage, and analyze tissue and blood products in support of the SPORE research projects.